Uchiha Sasuke is Dead
by Allos
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is Dead.  And I'm not him.  A look at hopeless loves in Naruto.  There is some light a the end of the tunnel, if you can find it.


Uchiha Sasuke is dead.

And I'm not him. Don't get me wrong, he's not someone I want to be. He was my closest friend, but we were polar opposites. I was nicer, I was friendlier, I was more fun. And in the end, when it came right down to it, I was the stronger one, too.

But I'm just not good enough, I guess. I can't replace him. What's the matter, do I not brood enough? Maybe I care for my friends too much. That's why I can't be like him.

Well, I'm just bitter. Forgive me, Sasuke. He really was a good person. He must have been, for Sakura to fall in love with him.

I was always jealous of Sasuke. Everyone knows that. Why did Sakura have to like him and not me? I'd do anything for her. Anything she could ask of me, I could do. But she asks for nothing. Why? Because I broke the only promise she ever wanted me to keep? It's a good enough reason, that's for sure. But I still wish I could change it.

I'm lucky I have my friends. And there is one friend who I can open up too, completely. One in whom I place my full trust.

I ask why Sakura doesn't love me.

Because, I am told, I am everything Uchiha Sasuke was not.

Can't I change?

No. I am Uzumaki Naruto. That is my destiny. No matter how hard I try, I cannot become some else.

But that's better, anyway. I want Sakura to fall in love with the real me, not some fake.

Sakura cannot fall in love with me.

Why?

I cannot replace the man she loved. No matter how hard I try, I cannot fill the space he left.

But I can't just give up.

Why can't I?

This is what I say. Because it is love. I love her. I love her every second of every day. I love her every day I breathe. I, Uzumaki Naruto, will love her until the day I die.

And that is exactly what she feels. She will love Uchiha Sasuke until the day she dies. There will never be room for Uzumaki Naruto. It won't matter how hard I try, she will never see me that way. And if I ever tell her, it will ruin the close friendship we have developed over the years. If I tell her, we will only become farther apart.

It's not fair.

No, it's not.

What can I do?

Nothing. I can watch her, and dream of the love I wish I could share with her, but that is all. In reality, I will have to just bunker down and get ready for the rest of my lonely life, because I will never be able to love anyone else.

Yeah, I will. Sakura had to, didn't she? Konoha will be a lot quieter from now on.

Isn't there any one else I could love?

Who could I truly love after Sakura? If I did get into a relationship with anyone, it would fall apart. I would only hurt them, because I could never love them.

And that is why Sakura can never know that I love her.

I know that my friend is right, but it still hurts. I suppose that I had already come to the same realization, but to hear it out loud somehow makes it real. I thank my friend. Thank them for their time. It means a lot to me.

And then I'm off. The Future Hokage has important things to do, after all. A fleeting thought crosses my mind. How does my friend know so much about unreturned love?

I watch Uzumaki Naruto leave. He thanked my for my time. _He_ thanked _me_. He thanked me for telling him how he will never be happy. How he can never admit his true feelings to the one he loves. I wasn't nearly so polite when I came to a similar realization. Yet he keeps striving to improve, to please those around him. To be accepted by those around him.

That's why I love him, though. He tried so hard. He tried hard to save Sasuke, and failed. He tried hard to win Sakura, but he never stood a chance. The only goal he has left is to become Hokage. The selection is coming up soon, and he seems to be the favorite.

One out of three? That's a failure, alright. And he just keeps trying. The proud failure. That's what I called him. And it seemed to really mean something.

Maybe that's why he comes to me with his problems of the heart. He trusts me. I wish he didn't. It hurts so much to hear him telling me how much he loves Sakura. But I can't say no. Every second I get to spend with Uzumaki Naruto is a gift, and I will treat each and every one accordingly.

I love him so much, but what can I do? We both know well that there are some things that should never be said. So I'll watch him, he'll watch her, she'll morn the one lost to her. If she _could_ love him, that would be something. I could be a little happier if I knew he was happier. Then maybe I might find the means to love another. If Sasuke had lived, and loved Sakura, maybe he could have been happy for her, and maybe he could have found the means to love me.

But that will never happen. Uchiha Sasuke is dead. Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata are all doomed to never have their love returned.


End file.
